


Most Cherished Ship

by Doodled



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodled/pseuds/Doodled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overly-wordy dribble-drabble of Karkat finding Nepeta's shipping wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Cherished Ship

Dave would've been chowing down on this luncheon of irony, but it was too much for Karkat.

Nepeta couldn't have known (assuming her stalking hadn't gone to extreme levels) of Karkat's blood. There was no feasible way.

Yet, she had used more of that red paint (the most expensive of its kind, as it could only come from the blood of culled, mutant wigglers, begetting the offending irony.) on that one portrait than any of the other... No... Not drawings. The others were scribbles compared to this.

Aside from using more of that rare dye, she had clearly put more time and effort into this likeness than the others. Even if this wasn't enough to hint at the adoration, the scrawled "OTP" was still superfluous indication.

How was Karkat supposed to feel about this?

First impulses would tell him to get away from all the blood, but he rooted himself to the spot, and thought.

But what was he supposed to think?

She was dead. Nepeta was dead.

What?

What was he supposed to do about it?

Gamzee was dead, so there was no need for revenge. Yet a nagging feeling persisted there with him.

It was then that he noticed the grate.

Almost against Karkat's own will, his curiosity-... no, not curiosity... His need to know what needed to be known...- got the better of him.

As he crawled along through the musty vents, he saw what she must have seen, passing through. Tavros' blood, and...

Karkat's phobia violently re-aligned itself in his mind, forcing him to move quickly on.

Finally, he found the open gap. Below him, he discerned, was the rough puddle of dark green, alongside small streaks and droplets of dark blue and indigo.

The site of death.

The tiniest of salt-droplets threatened to escape his tear-ducts, but Karkat did not allow himself to lament. Karkat clambered back to the grate's entrance, and again he placed himself in front of her most cherished ship.

He decided that he would dwell on this no longer, and began to place the boxes back in front of the offending portrayal.

Whether it was for his own sake, Terezi's sake, or the dead feline troll's sake, he didn't know.

Yet one of those droplets made its escape, forcing a wipe from Karkat's sleeve.


End file.
